


After Before the Fall

by StoneRose_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Big Finish, F/M, M/M, Torchwood One, Torchwood-Before the Fall, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneRose_17/pseuds/StoneRose_17
Summary: ...and I'm never wrong about people.""Um…""Well almost never.""Now fetch me one of your lovely coffee's will you?! I've got some catching up to do.""Actually there is something. You know, before you get too busy.""Yes?"...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So discussing "Before the Fall" with a friend after listening to it with each other, this scenario kind of just happened. Not sure where this will go, but I have a few idea's that I wanna work in.

"Do we want her to have an underlying personality issue from one absent parent?!"

"Um…no."

"Then best make it both."

"I know your trigger too Ianto. The need to please. And you've done a sterling job of pleasing me. My faith in you was not misplaced and I'm never wrong about people."

"Um…"

"Well, almost never."

"Now fetch me one of your lovely coffee's will you?! I've got some catching up to do."

"Actually, there is something. You know, before you get too busy."

"Yes?"

"So… Soren keeps asking about that drink."

"You should go for it, he's a handsome fella."

"With you."

"Ha…but…wait…didn’t you retcon him? How can he remember me?"

"Of course I did. Turns out my flatmate is one the rare few that can break it."

"Oh, well, there is only one way to resolve this situation."

"What?" Said Ianto slightly worried.

"Tell him _I pick the place_."

 

******************

 

There's a sound of shuffling outside, as Yvonne and Ianto quietly look at each other and without a word pull out their guns.

As the door slowly opens…

"Guys, seriously?! Every time?! You guys are lucky that retcon stuff doesn’t work on me, or you'd have a whole lot of explaining to do EVERY day".

" Just get over here, I’m starving."

"Are you now?!" Soren says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up. Did you get my pepperoni? "Yvonne asks as Soren walks over with the pizza boxes and plants a peck on her cheek.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Just checking how the news is reporting our handy work. By the way, Ianto dear, do put a word in with the news agency and get that girl a raise. She is fantastic and not making nearly as much as that dillweed we had her replace."

"Oh right. That explosion?! I thought that was you guys. Are you alright? You weren't near there were you?"

"You are so sweet, darling. But no. I don’t do all the dirty work"

"Only when you’re coming to my rescue"

"So it would seem." As she smiled despite herself. He could be quite ridiculous that man.

"So is Kieran coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, he said he might"

"Good then we don’t have to worry about keeping it down"

"You do realize I have a gun at the ready? So go get cleaned up and come sit down, and I will resist the urge to shoot you."

"Alright, alright miss bossy pants" and as Soren left for his room Ianto leaned in and whispered.

"We don’t actually ever hear anything."

"Ianto darling you're really not helping."

"By the way, there's something we need to talk about."

"What?"

Just then the buzzer rang.

"That should be Kieran. We'll talk later."

"Put it in my schedule." Yvonne said as Ianto headed for the door, looking back he couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Come on up." He said as he buzzed Kieran in a few seconds later he heard a knock on the front door.

"Someone's eager…" Yvonne muttered earning herself a look from Ianto she didn’t often get from her employees. She didn’t mind it from Ianto thou. The whole debacle with Rachel had actually brought them pretty close. And nowadays she relied on Ianto for much more than just her schedule.

As Ianto opened the door, there was a blur and suddenly he was being kissed with such a ferocity and eagerness he couldn’t help but caught up in the moment a bit. After what felt like hours they finally came apart. Both out of breath a bit and smiling like idiots.

As Ianto actually looked at him he couldn’t help but ask. "Did you sprint up all these stairs?"

"Your lift is too slow. I missed you."

"You saw me 3 hours ago!!"

"I know! Three whole hours."

"Now aren’t you two sweet" Yvonne commented. They really were. She was so happy they were both finally happy. Especially after all the things they had to go through to get here.

"Oh, hello Yvonne." Kieran said. Seeing Yvonne for the first time after stepping through the door. "Sorry about that. But had you kissed him you'd understand."

"No need to explain my dear. I know exactly what you mean and I don't blame you at all."

"Wait. What's she talking about Ianto?! When did you do two kiss?!"

"No need to get jealous Kieran sweetheart. It was merely a CPR situation."

"Oh."

Ianto pulled Kieran’s face in front of his own and kissed him lightly. "You are simply the sweetest guy ever. I love you so much." Normally Ianto wouldn’t be comfortable expressing emotions unless there were several sound proof doors between his lips and someone else's ears, but Yvonne was different. She was no longer just his boss (even thou he still had a huge amount of respect for her) she was his friend. Hell, they were sitting on his couch with their boyfriends watching telly and eating pizza on a Friday night.

“I love you too.” And pulled him in for another kiss. This one slower, gentler.

“Oy guys, if you want Yvonne to leave you any pizza you’d better stop eating each other’s faces and get over here.”

Ianto turned to see Soren with a towel around his waist, still damp from his shower. He was starting to get quite fit ever since he and Yvonne had become a thing. Good for him, and her. He was the equivalent of A Nice Guy. But he seems to balance Yvonne out perfectly.

“Well then, you two shouldn’t have gotten me hooked on pizza. It’s your own fault. And as much as I’m enjoying the view, please put some clothes on. I think you might be distracting Kieran.”

“That’s right everybody wants a piece.” Soren emerged a few seconds later pulling a red shirt over his head, he picked up a pizza slice and went to sit next to Yvonne.

“How come you’re so late coming home?!

“It’s only 10:30”

“But counting all the jobs you had today, including getting pizza and considering traffic you should’ve been back over an hour ago.”

“Have you been sticking traffic cams on me woman? No, I had an emergency job. Busted toilet pipe. You should’ve seen what was leaking out of this lady’s bathroom.”

It was at this point that Ianto almost gagged on the pizza he was eating.

“You know you don’t have to keep doing these stuff. I could get you a better job.”

“I like my job. You save the world by fighting aliens and I’ll save it one pipe at a time. I’m the hero for anybody that I help out.”

“Fine. Spend all your day in other people’s waste.”

“Well, you spend it all day in alien guts. At least mine is human.”

“Will you two stop?! We are trying to eat here.”

“Sorry Ianto mate. Should we pop something in?”

Ianto started to say “I know. Why don’t we put in the new Jam…”.

When suddenly he heard three voices say in unison.

“NO!”

“Actually I’m knackered. I think I just want to go the bed. You boys have fun.”

“Night babe. I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Night.”

“Goodnight Yvonne.”


End file.
